battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
C96/Battlefield 1
The C96 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Two variants are featured in mutiplayer, the C96 Pistol and the C96 Carbine. A silenced variant, the C96 Silencer, can be found in singleplayer. A fourth variant, the C96 Export, is a C96 Pistol with slightly higher damage and less accuracy than the basic C96. It is exclusive to DICE developers, but can also be found on the Community Test Environment.https://youtu.be/7qGMY2gnO3M Singleplayer The C96 Pistol appears in singleplayer as the main weapon of Daniel Edwards in Through Mud and Blood, equipped with a radium sight. The Carbine variant can be found in weapon crates, often with a scope, and is also used by the Ottoman Empire. A C96 Silencer variant also exists, and can be found inside weapon crates in Through Mud and Blood, The Runner, and Nothing is Written. Multiplayer |-|C96 Pistol = C96 Pistol |kit = * (Pistol) * (Export) |slot = Sidearm |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = 7.63x25mm Mauser 9x25mm Mauser Export (Export) |magazine = 10 rounds (10 round charger clip) |reserve = 50 rounds |reload = 1.3s + 0.25s per bullet(Partial) 2.7s (Empty) |hud = |damage = 28 - 15 * 28 (0-13.66 meters) * 28 - 26.05 (13.66-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (28-32.76 meters) * 15 (32.76+ meters) |vel = 440 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The C96 Pistol fills the role of medium damage, medium rate-of-fire pistol for the kit. The C96 is very similar to the Repetierpistole M1912, which fulfills the same role for the kit. However, the C96 can top up its magazine mid-way through, while the Repetierpistole M1912 must eject its remaining rounds. Still, the C96 is the weakest of the class-specific medium sidearms. It compares more closely to the all-kit pistols, especially the P08. A special variant that was originally exclusive to DICE employees, but can now be found in the Community Test Environment is the C96 Export. It is visually identical to the normal C96, but is available to all kits, and has a higher damage, a slightly faster damage dropoff and lower control. Weapon Skins · |group3 = Special |list3 = Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier |group4 = Other |list4 = His Lordship (Singleplayer reward)}} Gallery BF1 Artwork.jpg|The C96 in the Battlefield 1 boxart. C96 Broomhandle trailer.png|The C96 being fired in the Battlefield 1: Official Gameplay Trailer C96 Pistol Icon.png|Alternate Icon MauserC96.jpg|The Mauser C96 in the modify menu C96Hip.png|First person view C96IronSights.png|Iron sights C96SingleReload.png|Single-Bullet reload C96ClipReload.png|Stripper-clip reload |-|C96 Carbine = C96 Carbine |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = 7.63x25mm Mauser |magazine = 20 rounds (10 round charger clip) |reserve = 80 rounds |reload = 1.35s + 0.5s per bullet (Partial) 4.09s (Empty) |hud = |damage = 28 - 15 * 28 (0-17.46 meters) * 28 - 26.05 (17.46-21 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (21-22 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (22-27 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (27-28 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (28-33 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (33-34 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (34-38.76 meters) * 15 (38.76+ meters) |vel = 460 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The C96 Carbine is issued to both the Tanker and Pilot kits as their default primary weapon. The carbine conversion doubles the magazine size, slightly increases muzzle velocity, and reduces recoil. However, reloading takes longer, hipfire spread is increased, and movement will increase spread. The C96 carbine benefits from higher muzzle velocity over the other carbines, and has good recoil and spread. Although it is the lone clip-loading carbine, it still loads faster than the Pieper M1893. Gallery C96 Carbine Pre-Alpha.png|C96 Carbine during the EA Play livestream C96 Carbine.PNG|The C96 Carbine during the Open Beta C96 Carbine BF1.jpg C96 Carbine ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights C96 Carbine Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Loading a single round C96 Carbine Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Loading a stripper clip C96 Carbine Rechamber BF1.jpg|Closing the chamber |-|M1917 Trench Carbine = M1917 Trench Carbine |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 359 RPM |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |damage = 34.73 - 15 * 34.73 (0-11 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (11-12 meters) * 33.34 - 26.5 (12-17 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (17-18 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (18-24 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (24-25 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (25-31 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (31-32 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (32-33 meters) * 15 (33+ meters) |magazine = 40+1 rounds |reserve = 80 rounds |partial = 2.1s |empty = 3.5s |hud = |vel = 460 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.21 (Static) 0.79 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.667 (Static) 1.001 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.07 |spreaddec = 2.1 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The M1917 Trench Carbine is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Assault class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 It resembles the C96 Carbine, but with a detachable 40-round magazine and slightly higher damage. In-game, the Trench Carbine is best suited for mid-close range combat. The weapon features high hipfire accuracy, virtually non-existent recoil, and a high magazine capacity of 40 rounds. It also features the second-highest muzzle velocity of any Assault-class gun, beaten only by the Ribeyrolles. The main downside is that it shoots rather slowly for an Assault-class weapon, being semi-automatic only. A variant of this weapon is the M1917 Patrol Carbine, added in the Weapon Crate update on May 7 2018. It is equipped with a mid-power scope and has better accuracy when moving. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Feederle · Oberndorf |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Jutland · Battle of Tsingtao · Battle of the Falkland Islands · Battle of the Strait of Otranto}} Gallery M1917TrenchHip.png|First person view M1917TrenchIronSights.png|Iron sights M1917TrenchReload.png|Reloading the Trench Carbine Trivia *All non-empty reload animations for the C96 pistol and C96 carbine appear to load bullets into a closed chamber. *In an alternate HUD icon, the pistol has the extended magazine of the carbine. **The C96 Silencer in first person has this extended magazine as well. This is strange considering that the weapon still holds 10 rounds despite the magazine having a 20-round capacity. *There is a glitch where on empty reloads, the character inserts 21 bullets into the weapon (stripper clips and a single bullet), despite the gun only holding 10 bullets. *The ammo type for the M1917 Trench Carbine was originally listed as "7.63x25mm" in the game files, before being fixed to the correct "9x19mm". References Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1